Journals
by NewVoice
Summary: Casey writes on a website. But what happens when Derek finds her entries? And when she reads his? But the twist is, they don't know the other is. Throw in a play and some freak outs and i've got a decent story! Reviews make my day brighter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first story!! I know its short but i just really wanted to post it. Reviews loved!! And my computer was being wierd so in two spots it wouldn't let me write . So thats what it should say when it doesn't make sense. I do not own life with derek though i wouldn't mind owning michael seater ;)**

Ummm… Hi

_Ummm… Hi. I'm kind of new at this. My counselor says I should vent to other people. He says it'll help me more then just talking to him. It's not like I can talk to anyone I actually know about this stuff, unlike my counselor they __**are **__aloud to tell people. So I decided to try this. Well first, just incase anyone who reads this wants to know, I'm Joy. Second, something that will most likely will be in __**a lot **__of my entries is this guy I know, Michael. He's usually what I talk about with my counselor. Not that I like him or anything. He annoys the hell out of me whenever he gets the chance. Everyone gets annoyed with me sometimes for complaining about him. Damn he's here. I'd better hide._

_-Joy_

Casey McDonald quickly logged off of and waited for her step-brother, Derek Venturi, to come barging in like he usually does. Surprisingly, he didn't. After waiting for a few minutes Casey heard his door slam and decided that he wasn't coming and pulled out a book.

Meanwhile, Derek was fuming. He had been kicked out of the game and suspended for two weeks for getting into a fight with the other teams captain. He stomped off to his room to find something to do. Deciding to vent, he logged onto . While skimming over the homepage he noticed there was an entry from a new member. Curious, Derek clicked on it. It was from a girl named Joy.

"Sounds like Casey." Derek mumbled. Still he wrote a reply;

_Hey, you sound a lot like a girl I know. I would love to talk to you. Just hit reply on this comment and send me a message._

_-Dune_

Derek signed it with his "other" account name. He had two because there were some things he wrote on the site that he couldn't let his real friends see. Something told Derek that it was better to use his fake name with this girl. After that he wrote two entries. One for his real one.

_I am so pissed. I just got kicked out of the game for fighting with the other captain. The guy had it coming. Kept talking shit about the team so I punched him. Stupid refs wouldn't even let me explain. When I tried to tell them they told my coach to give me a suspension or they forfeit the game. So now I'm suspended. This seriously sucks._

_-Derek_

And then he wrote one for his "other" account.

_Ever wonder if God purposely makes a double of everyone? I just read an entry from a girl who sounds a lot like the girl I like, or love. Maybe God made two exact copies because even though I couldn't have the one I love I could have someone exactly like her. But still, an original is always worth more then a copy._

_-Dune_

Feeling satisfied with his work, Derek went to make himself a sandwich.


	2. Hey Princess!

Chapter 2: Hey Princess

**A/N sorry it took so long to update. I went on vacation. No computer for a week, it was horrible! But I have the next like 3 chapters written out its just a matter of typing them up. Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up tonight…I haven't been sleeping well so its possible. On with the story! P.S sorry its short it looks longer in my notebook.**

Chapter 2: Hey Princess!

_Hi everyone. I am in such a good mood not even Michael could ruin it. On my entry yesterday I got lots of replies from people who seem really nice. One particular caught my eye though. It's from a guy and I've checked out his profile and he seems way too good to be true. He's deep, so different from all the guy's I know. Other then that I aced a English quiz and found out that my school is doing Romeo and Julie as a play for this term. Life is good…OMG! While I was sitting here thinking about what to write my dance instructor called. She said that scouts from a performing arts school in New York are coming to our next show That means I have to practice my arse off until the show. So why the hell am I writing now?! I don't know…Well…Bye._

_-Joy_

Casey logged off of the computer and started to get everything she needed for dancing. If she could go to school in New York she wouldn't have to deal with Derek everyday.

Speaking of Derek…

He was on top of the world. His coach had gotten his suspension lifted, he passed the English quiz, and they had pizza for lunch. To add to his high of happiness, Joy had replied to his message.

_Hi. I'd love to be able to talk with you regularly. I went on your page ( hope I don't sound like a stalker) and you seem like a very deep and intellectual person. So whenever you wanna talk just message me._

_-Joy_

Yup, today was a great day. Just to see if Joy had sent him any new e-mails, he logged onto his journal page. Derek read Joy's entry and smirked. The guy she was talking about was him, she called him deep in her message and in the entry. Derek's day just got better. He decided, once again, out of boredom to write for both his accounts.

_Sweet day_

_-Derek_

Short and to the point.

_Today was the best day of my life. Everything good that could happen did. The best was when I was reading a entry from the girl who's a copy for the one I love. I talked about her yesterday. She sounded even more like my love. I guess I shouldn't call her that but it sounds so right. Maybe I should get back to reality._

_-Dune_

Now that Derek had nothing to do, he started to notice the blaring music coming from Casey's room. For a second he thought of Joy, practicing for her next performance. After visualizing what Joy might look like, which looked a lot like Casey, he decided to have some fun. He walked out of his room and started banging on Casey's door. When she didn't answer Derek added yelling to the banging:

"Hey Princess! Turn off that jazz crap! Some of us wanna listen to real music! Some of us have taste!"

He waited 5 seconds in silence counting down in his head. 5…4…3…2…1… Suddenly the door flew open and there stood a sweaty, very angry looking Casey.

"De-rek!"

Satisfied with his work, Derek went back to his room before Casey's fist could collide with his face. Oddly enough though, the music never came back on.

**A/N so theres chapter 2. Hopefully you like it. Even if you didn't review's are loved.**


	3. Confusion

A/N Yay

**A/N Yay! Two chapter's in one night! **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing (unfortunately)**

Chapter 3: Confusion.

_Hi people. I know I should be practicing but I can't concentrate. Besides it's right before school so the music would just bother people. (Namely Michael, he was complaining yesterday) So back to my concentration issues, my mind seems fuzzy and that's saying something for me. Last time this happened was when my life changed dramatically, actually right before it changed. It was like I could sense something bad was going to happen. I wonder what's going to happen this time. Maybe global warming will become so bad that the air becomes green and life will never be the same again. Maybe that's a little dramatic but it could happen. But it started yesterday after Michael told me to stop practicing. He made a ton of noise until I yelled at him and then he seemed satisfied. He has a sick twisted mind. It's like a game with him "Get Joy angry win 10 points. First to 50 wins a prize." I think he's the one that needs the shrink, to help sort out his twisted mind. Well I better get going if I don't want to be late for school. I'll have to walk since the jerk took the car without even talking to me. I hate him so much right now._

_-Joy_

Casey quickly logged of her computer and went downstairs.

" Hey Sweetie do you want me to drive you to school? Derek just left and he took the prince." Nora asked her daughter as Casey walked into the kitchen.

"No, it's alright. I don't want you to be late for work and it looks like a really nice day out. The walk will be good for me to." Casey replied.

"O.k you better get going then if you don't want to be late. Bye."

"Bye mom." Casey said as she walked out into the warm June day. As she walked she tried to think if there had been any little changes in her life lately that could result in a huge change. She thought of Dune, they had been regularly corresponding. Sometimes just a hi and sometimes a full page about there days. He seemed really nice, sweet, and deep. But with Casey's luck he was probably a creepy 40 year old man. At this thought Casey stopped and visually shuddered. There was an off chance that Dune was just a normal teenager. After all it wasn't impossible. Noel was sweet and kind and he was normal…ish. Suddenly Casey realized she was at school. Quickly she hurried inside.

"Hey Em." Casey said as she approached her best friend.

"Hey Case, how'd your weekend go?"

"Great my dance instructor called. She said scouts from a performing arts school in New York are coming to our next performance."

"That's fantastic!" Emily exclaimed.

"Ya, if I get a scholarship there it'll be fantastic. No Derek in New York." Casey took a moment to visualize life without Derek. "Yup, defiantly fantastic."

"I don't know how you can hate Derek so much." Emily stated. "Everyone else in the school, or maybe all of Canada likes him. All the girls want him and all the guy's wanna be him."

"Ew. I don't know why anyone him. He's a jerk and a slob." Although he is kinda cute Casey thought to herself. "Anyway, we better get going the bells going to ring soon." So the two girls walked into the class, which coincidently had the subject of there conversation in it.

"Hey Klutzilla!" Derek yelled as Casey walked past. She was about to respond, but she tripped. Right when she was about to hit the ground, strong arms caught her and pulled her up. When Casey turned to look at her hero, she looked right into the eyes of Derek Venturi. Casey was about to mutter a thank you but before she could say anything Derek whispered softly in her ear: "Klutzilla strikes again."

**Reviews loved!**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

A/N Yay chapter 4

**A/N Yay chapter 4! Writing Casey/Joy's entry for this chapter was kinda hard. It's kinda what happened to me. Not the being in love with my step brother (cuz I don't have one) but the realization part. This is kinda my freak out when I realized I loved a guy. So hopefully that part's good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly**

Chapter 4: Romeo and Juliet

_Hi people. I'm still scatterbrained. And school just added to it. Today someone said something mean, then did something nice, and right after went back to being mean. Life is really confusing sometimes. Well in all the excitement I totally forgot about the play. I'm really big on the arts and Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays. All the romance and drama. It's breathtaking. The way they can't be together because of their families but defy them. It would have taken a lot of courage. I wish I was like that. But I'd never be able to go against my parent's wishes. There's not many people I know who could. I know one person who would have no problem with it. I've never seen him in love but I imagine he'd get what he wants. (Not in the wrong way for all you sick minded people) Like how Romeo got Juliet, kinda. Hopefully he won't die. He wouldn't let anything stop him from getting the one he loves. So he obviously doesn't love me…wait, did I just say that? I think I did since it's typed up. Does that mean I love him if I want him to love me? Or am I one of those girls who wants every guy to herself? But that wouldn't make sense. My heads going fuzzy again. How did I get from Romeo and Juliet to this? I need to talk to someone, anyone. My family and friends wont understand but maybe someone here will. I've just some to a horrible conclusion. Maybe he's right, I AM a nutcase. But that's not the conclusion. Bye._

_-Joy_

Casey sat at the computer with her head in her hands, trying to sort everything out. But nothing made sense anymore. She just needed to talk to someone to sort everything out. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit her. Dune. He would help. She quickly wrote a message to him:

_Hey. I need your help. I'm really confused and I can't think straight. Could you help me sort everything out? I know this might be a little weird but I can't think of anyone else to help. Tell me when you get this._

_-Joy_

Then Casey waited. She kept the website open on her computer and sat down on her bed. She tried to sort everything out by herself but every time she tried her head went fuzzy. But after 5 minutes her computer made the sound meaning she had a message. Casey ran to the computer so fast she might have set a land speed record. Sure enough there was a message from Dune.

**Derek's room…(5 minutes prior)**

Derek was at his computer. He had just finished reading Joy's new entry. She sounded like she was freaking out. It also said in her entry that she's in love with another guy. Maybe Derek just wasn't good enough for anyone of Casey's standards. Then a message popped up for him, he read it. Joy was having problems and she was coming to Derek, or Dune, for help. Still wanting to help, he wrote a reply:

_Hey. I'd love to help. What's the problem? If you love the guy (I read your journal entry) just go for it. What's the worst that could happen? That's just my advice for now because I don't know the whole story. So tell me._

_-Dune_

**Back to Casey's room (A/N Yes this is going to happen every time they talk in this chapter)**

Casey read Dune's reply. Could she tell him the full story or would he think she's a freak. But she asked for help so she was going to have to tell him. Leaving out unimportant details of coarse.

_The story is it's wrong for my to love this guy. My parents would probably kick me out If they found out and he would just refuse me anyway. But now that I realized I love him it feels wrong to keep it to myself, like I'm lying. And I hate lying. I'm still confused._

_-Joy_

**Onto Derek's room…**

Derek read Joy's message. It was still way to vague. He was going to have to get her to open up more to be able to help her. Eventually she'd tell though, she knew now that she hate's lying so she'd open up soon.

_But WHY is it wrong? WHY would your parents kick you out? You need to give me details. And just out of curiosity, who is this guy? _

_-Dune_

**Back to Casey's room (this is like ping pong :D)**

Casey read it. He was right. Either she poured her heart to a stranger or she went insane. She wouldn't go anywhere in life if she was insane so this was the only option. Slowly she started writing.

_The reason this is wrong is because…I'm in love with my step brother. That's also the reason that my parent's would kick me out. It's sick and wrong but I can't help it. And while we're being truthful I have something else to say. My name isn't really Joy. My name is Casey and I'm in love with my step brother, Derek Venturi._

**A/N Dun dun dunnnn! Drmatic eh? Whats Derek gonna do next? No one knows,not even me yet lol. This chapter is longer cuz I didn't write it in my journal first.**


	5. Romeo and Juliet pt 2

Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet Part 2

**A/n Hi people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on holiday. Then get stood up when I come back. I was too emotionally distressed to write lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek. **

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet Part 2**

Derek had fallen out of his chair. To say he was stunned was putting it moderately. So Joy was Casey, and Joy was in love with Michael who was really Derek. Derek loved both Joy and Casey so he really only loved Casey. After thinking all that he realized that Casey, _his_ Casey, was writing all these things about _him_ on just the other side of the wall. He got backing his chair, still slightly stunned, and thought. Casey just admitted to liking him. To being in **love** with him. But right now he had a different problem. Should he tell Casey who he is or wait for a more romantic time. There was no question weather or not he love her, he did with all his heart. It was just timing. Then, after about 10 minutes he decided. Derek quickly wrote a letter to Joy, or Casey, whoever.

_That's it? It's not your fault you love him and he just so happens to be your step-brother. I've met Derek Venturi, I played hockey against him. Your probably that beautiful brunette who cheered her heart out for him. He's a cool guy and by the way he looked at you during that game I'd say he feels the same way you do. But you might want to wait to act, he seems like the kind of guy who would like to make the first move. And I am shocked that you didn't tell me your real name! Lol just kidding. A lot of people do that._

_-Dune_

Derek looked at this message with pride. This had to be one of the best things he's ever written. It would calm Casey down while he worked on a plan. He needed; a romantic setting, sometime Casey would be happy, and somewhere privet. Actually she might prefer somewhere public, might find it romantic to proclaim his love to everyone. While trying to think of the perfect time Derek absent mindedly scrolled over Casey's entries. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea from one of the entries. It would take a lot of work and all night to perfect but to Derek, Casey was worth it.

**Meanwhile…**

Casey was reading Dune's reply. He made a lot of sense. It was like he had been thinking about it for a long time, not just for 10 minutes. It was Casey's and Derek's fault that their parent's got married and they had to live in the same house, so that shouldn't matter. And if Derek did like her he would like to make the first move. Casey decided to wait until after her life went back to normal to talk to Derek. She'd give him until after the play to do something. With that decided, Casey finally started practicing the part of Juliet.

" O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Her voice rang through the house. As Derek heard it he smiled, knowing his plan was ful proof…As long as he did the thing he hated most, work.

**The next day at school…**

"Dude, why are you so nervous? You look like you killed someone and the police are after you. Is there a test I just forgot about today?" Sam asked as he and Derek walked through the halls to their first period class.

"No I didn't kill anyone, great analogy though, and we don't have a test. And I'm not nervous, it's just lack of sleep."

"Up late doing homework?" Sam said through laughing slightly. Whoever heard of Derek Venturi Staying up late to do homework?

"Something likes that…" Derek mumbled before leaving his confused best friend to go to his seat. Truth is Derek had been practicing to make sure part one of his plan went smoothly, then spent the rest of the night thinking about Casey. He then spent the rest of the class thinking about Casey instead of listening to the teacher. Finally after 80 minutes the teacher let them go. Derek quickly ran out of the class and down the hall before any of his friends could ask him how he was spending his free period…

**Other end of the school…**

"Oh my god Em! I am so nervous. I only practiced last night. I'm so not gonna get the part of Juliet." Casey said as she walked towards the drama room with Emily. They both had a free period. Emily was using it to watch Casey audition and Casey was using it to audition for Romeo and Juliet/ panic.

"You'll be fine Case. You already knew that play inside out and backwards."

"I guess…I wonder who Romeo will be. Maybe Noel will audition."

"That's it, keep thinking happy thoughts." Emily encouraged. But Casey's hopes were squashed when they walked into the room and Noel was no where in sight. But Casey did immediately notice who was sitting in the corner going over the play. Derek Venturi.

**A/N Hopefully that was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And thank you to everyone that will review (hint hint) **


	6. The auditions

Casey quickly hurried over to Derek

**A/N Yay another chapter! I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story at the moment. I just sit down and write, hopefully it makes sense. To the story!**

**Chapter 6: The auditions **

Casey quickly hurried over to Derek. _What the hell?! _She thought as she walked, Emily right behind her. She sat down next to Derek, who still hadn't noticed her, and tried to talk calmly.

"Derek! What are you doing? This is some plot to ruin the play isn't it?" Casey said in a whisper. Derek finally looked up from the play and looked at Casey.

"Case, did it occur to you that I might actually like this play? It's not that bad. Little mushy but still semi cool. I've never read something where the two main characters die at the end." He told her. Casey was as stunned as Derek had been the night before. Not only had Derek read Romeo and Juliet but he actually liked it.

"So…" Said Casey conversationally "What part are you trying out for?"

"Mercutio maybe. I'm not really sure yet. What about you? Wait don't answer that. Juliet right?" Derek replied. As Casey wondered if he really knew her that well to know what part she's going for, he continued. "I heard you practicing last night."

Figures. She thought. Then Casey felt something, disappointment. Derek wasn't auditioning for Romeo. Maybe this was a sign from god she thought. Then Emily, who had been standing behind the two of them silently spoke up.

"Derek you seem like the perfect Mercutio. He's one of Shakespeare's most memorable characters." She said in an attempt to flirt with him.

"Uhh… Yeah. I just liked him cause he died cursing people. Romeo's my next favorite." Derek told her trying to end the conversation. Unbeknown to Emily and Derek, Casey's heart did a little flip when Derek said he liked Romeo.

"Aww. Romeo's so romantic." Emily said.

"Yeah…" Thankfully for Derek, the teacher came out.

"Okay everyone. I want everyone to divide into 3 groups. Juliet's to my right, Romeo's to my left, and any other characters to the back of the room. Also if you are not willing to miss lunch to audition leave now." A few guys left when Mrs. Smith (the teacher) said auditioning involved missing lunch. That just makes it easier for me to get the part Derek thought. While everyone went to there respected group, Derek slipped into th back of the Romeo group.

"Now, Juliet's are first. Then Romeo's. Then everyone else. So if your not in the Juliet group go wait in the library." Mrs. Smith said as she looked at the groups noticing the size of each. There were a good few Juliet's, a lot of the other characters, but not that many Romeo's. Everyone moved, mostly out the door. When only the Juliet's remained the auditions actually began.

"First to audition is…Casey McDonald!" Casey hurried onto the stage. She calmed down a little. This was her element. She slowly started;

"Come, gentle night, — come, loving black brow'd night,

Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of Heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night,

And pay no worship to the garish sun…"

**Library…**

'I can not believe I'm spending my free period in the library.' Derek thought. He was sitting at a table in the library, alone. 'At least I can go over the lines.' He took out his copy of the play again. What he had told Casey hadn't been a lie. He did actually enjoy the play.

"Let's see, where to begin?" Derek asked himself while going through the pages. He stopped at the balcony scene. For some reason this was Derek's favorite part of the play. He took a shot at the lines.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

When he finished that part he heard a clap behind him. He turned to see Mrs. Smith behind him. She was beaming at him.

"Oh Derek! That was positively beautiful! I say you're a good shot for Romeo. Speaking of which it's Romeo's auditions now. So come on." She told him. Derek smirked when she had told him that he had a shot at being Romeo. Derek, and 5 other guys, followed the teacher into the drama room. After the first four went it was finally Derek's turn. Unlike Casey, when Derek got on the stage he became nervous. He started thinking of Casey in an attempt to calm himself. It work. So he began;

" By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

He did the whole audition pretending he was talking to Casey.

**A/N I really like this chapter, I dunno why. Probaby cuz I got to read the balcony scene for romeo and Juliet. I love that scene! Reviews loved!!**


	7. Things don't always go as planned

A/N Yay two chapters in like an hour

**A/N Yay two chapters in like an hour. This is short but I'm still proud.**

**Chapter 7: Things don't always go was planned**

_Hi people. I am a nervous wreck right now. Yesterday I auditioned for Romeo and Juliet. I'm finding out today if I got the part. Other then that my life is perfectly fine. I recovered from my breakdown earlier this week. I talked it out with someone and I'm now perfectly sane. Or as sane as I was before, according to Michael that's not very sane Lol. I am in a very good mood right now. I really hope I get the part of Juliet. If I do I wonder who my Romeo will be. The guy I usually do play's with didn't audition for this one and there weren't that many guys auditioning for the part. I gotta go to school now. When I get home I'll post if I'm Juliet and who my Romeo is. Bye._

_-Joy_

Casey walked out of her room with a smile on her face. As she passed Derek's room she bumped into him. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked as they started walking down stairs together.

"Yeah." She responded. When they were both in the prince Casey decided to try to talk to Derek.

"You nervous about today? You look like the worlds gonna end and it'll be your fault. " She said.

"Well hopefully the world won't end. It could but that wouldn't be my fault. I just wanna know about the play."

"Me to. I really hope I get Juliet. Any ideas who Romeo will be? I didn't know any of the guy's I saw in that group."

"Umm…nope no clue." Derek said as he pulled into the school parking lot. He parked and quickly got out. He ran to the school as soon as he got out. 'He must really want to be Mercutio' Casey thought as she got out of the car. As she walked through the halls she was thinking about Derek's nervous behavior. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Noel appeared beside her.

"Hey Casey." He said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. How about you?"

"Just going to see if I got Juliet. How come you didn't audition for the play this time?" Casey asked.

"I did. I just had to do it after school. I had a appointment in the morning so Mrs. Smith let me audition after." He told her. Then continued. "Like I would miss a chance to play Romeo with you Casey." Casey started blushing at this point. Noel was sweet but she felt weird when he tried to flirt with her. Like it wasn't right or something.

"What would you do if I wasn't Juliet?" Casey asked.

"Obviously your going to be Juliet. So why worry about things that won't happen?" Noel said. By this time they were at the drama room where the cast was posted. Casey saw Derek looking panicked at the list. After he walked away looking extremely disappointed Casey stepped forward to see the list. It said;

**Juliet Capulet**

_Casey McDonald_

**Romeo Montague**

_Noel Covington_

**Romeo Understudy**

_Derek Venturi_

**A/N Didn't expect that did ya? This is kind of just a filler. I needed to get the list in there and it was dramatic if it was the last thing in the chapter. Reviews are loved (please don't murder me with words for this)**


	8. Plans Change

A/N Another chapter

**A/N Another chapter! I wrote this quickly because I'm going on yet another holiday nowhere near a computer. Hopefully this makes up for the Noel thing a little. I loved reading the reviews for that Lol. To the story.**

Chapter 8: Plans Change

_Hi people. Guess what? I got Juliet! The guy I usually do plays with is Romeo, apparently he did audition. Michael got the understudy for Romeo. He said he just really liked the play ,he also didn't even try out for Romeo so I don't know how he became the understudy. He looked like his world ended when he read the list of cast members. I wonder why…Oh I totally forgot to tell you what I realized! I'm in love with my step-brother and I don't care what people think! That felt good to say. So anyway…I'm just so happy! When Michael got home he still looked upset though…Maybe I should talk to him…I think I'm gonna try to. Wish me luck. Bye._

_-Joy_

Casey got up off the chair and started to walk out of her room, thinking of a way to talk with Derek. He wouldn't openly talk about what was bothering him, she knew that. She also knew it was something more then just the cast list. Casey knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in." Said Derek's miserable voice. Casey walked into the room. Derek really was miserable. He was lying in his bed under the covers. Casey cautiously pulled back the covers. He had his face down into a pillow.

"Derek…" Casey said, afraid he was trying to suffocate himself with the pillow. Derek immediately sat up when he heard her voice though. "What's wrong? You haven't been right all day."

"Umm… I'm just disappointed that I didn't get the part I wanted." He told her. But right now Derek was being a worse liar then Casey.

"I know there's something more to it. Don't lie to me Derek."

"Umm…Umm…" Derek couldn't think of anything to tell her. The reason he was miserable was because his plan failed. Finally he decided to tell her the truth, or half of it. "This was the only thing I've worked really hard on this year. I was up all night before the auditions learning all the lines. I really thought I had a chance. It's just disappointing to have something I worked so hard on fail." Sure it wasn't the whole truth but it was part of it.

"Aww…Derek. I'm proud of you. You actually worked hard. And you didn't fail…You could still be Romeo if Noel gets sick. Not that I want him to get sick or anything." Casey said. She was lying. 2 years with Derek and she had learned how to lie. A part of her actually did want something to happen to Noel, as horrible as that sounds. If Noel got sick then Derek would be her Romeo. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Well I better leave. I wanna start going over lines." As Casey got up to leave Derek got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Case. You need to learn Juliet's lines, and I need to learn Romeo's lines just in case. I'll help you practice and you can help me." He said quickly.

"Alright, That would actually be great! I'll just get my lines. Be right back." She left leaving Derek to his thoughts. 'Maybe I can still work this to my advantage.' Then Casey came in, interrupting his thoughts. They started practicing.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?" Casey started.

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word." Derek continued. As he and Casey practiced he slowly formed another plan in his mind…

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Also, I want to change the name of the story. I never really liked the name but I can't think of a new one. If you have any ideas tell me. **


	9. Too Easy

Chapter 9: Too Easy

**A/N Ta da! A new chapter that's way over due. This is sadly the second last chapter (Sob I no!) Hopefully the last chapter will be ready by tomorrow. **

Chapter 9: Too Easy

The next few weeks went by fast for Derek. Either he was in his room with Casey going over lines or he was at school watching angrily from the back of the room as Noel and Casey rehearsed. He had mostly gotten over the fact that he wasn't Romeo, but it still got him mad that Noel was Romeo. Other then that all Derek had to do was rework his plan a little. It actually turned out better then the original plan. All he needed to do was get rid of one minor obstacle.

"Hey Mrs. Smith" Derek said one day after rehearsal, two days before the play. "What's gonna happen during the intermission at the show?"

"The stand-up comic club said they had a member or two who'd like to perform. Why?"

"Well I was thinking. I'm only the understudy so I don't have a lot to do, so maybe I could get entertainment for the intermission. Maybe get D-Rock to perform?"

"Well I think that's a wonderful idea Derek!" Mrs. Smith exclaimed. 'This is too easy' Derek thought. But then she continues. "But that wouldn't be fair to the comics. If you talked to them about it then yes." She finished then she walked out of the room leaving Derek behind with his one thought. 'Damn'

"Okay…first I'll talk to the comic club, then I'll talk to Sam and Ralph" Derek muttered to himself as he walked down the halls the next day. He had a free period first so he walked towards the room the stand-up comic club used. Usually Derek would be sleeping but this was important. He walked into the room and looked around. It seemed like it was empty.

"Hello. Anyone here?" Derek called. He then heard multiple crashes from the closet. A guy then fell out of the closet. Derek recognized him straight away. He was a year younger but Derek always saw him in the hall. He wasn't hard to notice with the haircut that looked like his mother had used a bowl ,and he being the only guy in school that wore ties regularly. The guy walked towards Derek.

"Hey I'm Conner, president of the stand-up comic. What can I do for ya?" Conner asked.

"Umm…I'm Derek. Needed to talk to you actually. It's about the play tomorrow night. There's supposed to be a comic there." Derek said.

"Yeah, I'm the comic who's doing that show. Why?"

"Well I wondering if you could let me do the entertainment. I'm part of the play so it makes more sense."

"I dunno…I was really happy about it. Had a whole set planned out. Why do you want to do it anyway?" Conner asked. Derek now had two choices. Pour his heart out to a random guy, or walk away and come up with a new plan. Lying wasn't an option for once. Derek couldn't think of a lie that would help him. He sighed and went with option one, proving how much he loved Casey.

"I wanna play a song with my band. The girl I love is in the play and I need a romantic gesture to tell her how I feel. This is my last chance because plan A fell through. And I can't believe I just told you that." Derek said. He hadn't told anyone about it yet he was confessing to the president of the stand-up comic club. After a few moments Conner finally spoke:

Well Derek you have no idea how lucky you are. Any other member of the club would have laughed at you, refused your offer, and made fun of you in there sets. But I'm a sucker for romance so I'll let you do the show on one condition. Tell me the name of the girl, I'm just curious."

"She's Casey McDonald. I don't know if you know her. Just don't tell anyone." Derek pleaded. If anyone found out he was doing this for Casey his plan would be ruined.

"I won't tell. Why would I ruin all your hard work?" Conner said while laughing.

" Alright, well, see ya." Derek said and quickly walked out. Now all he had to do was talk to Sam and Ralph.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Derek said as cheerfully as he could.

"Ralph! I think I must be seeing things. I see Derek here instead of at practice for a play he's not even in!" Sam exclaimed. He and Ralph then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." Derek said sitting down " I have great news though so I forgive you."

"What is it?" They asked together.

"D-Rock is gonna play during the intermission tomorrow during the play!" Derek exclaimed hoping he sounded like he was doing them a favour.

"Awesome! I'm totally in!" Ralph said. Sam muttered an agreement.

_Too Easy._

**A/N Review are loved!! If I don't get enough maybe I won't post the last chapter…Just kidding! Lol.**


	10. Hey Juliet

A/N

**A/N. Hey!! Sorry for the long wait. I totally forgot about this story. I've had this chapter written for ages though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ** TT

**Chapter 10: Hey Juliet**

_Hey people. Sorry I haven't posted lately, the plays been keeping me busy. There's rehearsal everyday. But it's almost over because tonight is opening night. I'm so nervous! I have to leave soon to get ready; it seriously takes forever with the make-up and getting into the costume. The last few weeks have been wonderful. I've been rehearsing at home with Michael. We spent a lot of time together. I am very surprised he didn't get Romeo, he's so good. It's a shame he's only the understudy…wow I just had an evil idea! But it wouldn't be fair to the guy who actually got the part of Romeo. Life is so unfair…Wow I gotta go! I can't be late it'll ruin the whole play! Romeo and Juliet without Juliet does not work. Bye_

_-Joy_

Casey quickly left her room and ran to Derek's.

"Derek hurry up! I can't be late!" She said while banging on his door. A moment later he came out with guitar case in hand.

"Why do you have your guitar?" Casey asked curiously.

"You wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise would ya princess, sorry _Juliet._" Derek responded with a smirk as he walked past her. Casey followed him down the stairs and out the door.

"I hate surprises. Please tell me why you have your guitar." Casey said as they got into the car.

"This is one surprise your gonna like. Trust me." Derek replied. Knowing he wouldn't tell her anything, Casey gave up and turned on the radio. After fiddling with the dial for a minute she concluded that there was nothing good to listen to. She started to go through Derek's CD's looking for something to listen to.

"Uhh Case… What are you doing?" Derek asked, giving Casey a sideway glance.

"Looking for something to listen to, duh."

"No need we're here." He ushered her out of the car as soon as he parked. The moment she wasn't looking, Derek grabbed one of the CD's and stuffed it in his pocket. Casey waited patiently as Derek got his guitar then the two of them walked towards the school entrance.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Casey said as they walked.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, you always do." Derek told her, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Wow was that a compliment from the Derek Venturi?" Casey asked in mock shock.

"Don't get use to it Juliet."

"I like it when you call me Juliet." Casey said absent mindedly. Then she realized what she said. "I mean it's better than space case or Klutzilla." When they got to the auditorium Derek literally had to push Casey in. He was not gonna let her bail, not after all his hard work. Derek directed her to the dressing room then went backstage to meet Ralph and Sam.

"Hey, is everything ready?" Derek asked as he approached them.

"Yeah. Why are we doing this again?" Sam asked.

"Because it was an open gig."

"No, I don't think that's it." Sam said slowly. "I heard there was supposed to be a comic performing. What happened to him?"

"He cancelled."

"The whole stand-up comic club cancelled? I don't think so. Tell us what's going on or we're leaving. Right Ralph?" Derek looked at his two best friends in disbelief. Once again he had to make a choice. Tell his friend's the truth or let them walk away. _Being in love with Casey is trouble,_ Derek thought. He then explained his whole plan to his friends. When he finished Ralph looked chocked and Sam had a grin on his face.

"Alright D, we'll help you get your Juliet." Sam told him, still smiling.

"Okay, thanks guys. You sure everything's ready? The plays about to start." Derek said, thankful his friends hadn't laughed.

"Yes everything's ready." All three then walked to the audience, so Sam and Ralph could watch the play and Derek could watch Casey.

The first half of the play went spectacularly. Derek couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Casey looked. She wore a gown that looked worthy of Juliet. Derek began to get nervous as they started to perform the last scene before the intermission. He seemed to finally realize that he was going to proclaim his love in front of an audience. The scene ended too quickly for his liking. Suddenly Sam was telling him to get up an go on stage. Slowly Derek got up and walked. By the time he finally got to the stage Ralph was seated behind his drums and Sam was fine tuning his guitar. Derek grabbed his guitar, faced the mic, and held his lunch down all at the same time.

"Hey everybody!" Derek said to the crowd. "We are D-Rock. Before we start, I would like to dedicate this song to **my** Juliet." The whole crowd was silent. Derek looked at his family. His dad, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all sat with shocked expressions on their faces. He looked to the side of the stage. Casey was standing there with a look of pure joy on her face. Derek took a deep breath and started singing.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

After he finished the crowd went wild. Once they calmed down Derek once again took the mic.

"Now will my Juliet please come out." Derek said. His eyes locked with Casey's. For a moment he thought she was gonna come on stage, then she ran into his arms. There, in front of an audience of people, they had their first kiss of many.

**The End**

**A/N There ya go. There will be an epilogue. But it'll be short.**_  
_


	11. After the Play

Epilogue: After the Play

**Epilogue: After the Play**

_Wow it's been a while since my last entry. I think about 7 years seeing as I am now 23. Well since my last entry I have completed high school, gotten married, and am now in university majoring in English. I now inspire to be a writer. Not a dancer. Last time I wrote I was nervous about being Juliet in my high school play, but that night was the best night of my life. My step-brother, Derek, sang a song for me in front of a crowd. We are now married. He confessed after the play to being the guy I had been corresponding with, we still laugh about it. My life just seemed to fall into place after that night. Like I said before I graduated high school (top of all classes, except gym. And valedictorian.)I also got a scholarship to go to university of Toronto. Derek got a hockey scholarship there. I am about to get my masters in English, Derek in film. We got married three years ago. It was the most beautiful wedding. The theme was "Happily ever after." My dress was just a simple strapless dress. I love thinking about that day, it was the second best day of my life. Right after the night we got together. I truly cannot imagine my life getting any better. Just a minute, the phone is ringing…it's my doctor…he said he has great news…that he just told Derek…I'M PREGNANT!!_

**A/N Short little piece about 7 years into the future. It's now open for a one-shot sequel. **


End file.
